Secrets
by UltraRecycloVegetarian
Summary: Everyone has secrets, and Sam Manson is no exception. When she gets relocated to Amity Park to find the famous ghost kid, she's determined that she'll find him, and not screw up like she did last time. But a boy with dark hair and baby-blue eyes might convince her to do otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep, Beep._

My alarm clock went off, but it didn't have any use. I'd been up for hours. I was still comfortably in bed, but the dim glow of my computer was filling my dark room. Well, it wasn't exactly my room. But close enough. I squinted to read the tiny numbers on the corner of my computer screen, which was filled with various articles about Amity Park. This place was strange, that's for sure. 7:01. I should get out of bed and start getting ready for my first day of school, but a few extra minutes won't hurt. I sighed and relaxed back into my pillows, thinking of how pointless this entire thing was. Maybe I'd be able to put it off for another day. As if on cue to my thoughts, my cell-phone started ringing. I didn't have to check, there was only one girl who'd be calling me at this time of day.

"This is a waste of time." I groaned into the phone.

"I know that you have to be pessimistic, being goth and all," I could practically see Valerie rolling her eyes on the other end. "but this place doesn't actually seem that bad. A little exciting, actually."

"We've had enough excitment, don't you think? The only exciting thing here is that ghost kid. I wasn't aware that they call him a superhero." I chuckled dryly.

"Save your humor for school. Knowing you, you've been researching all morning. Go brush your teeth."

"Yeah, I got it Mom." I rolled my eyes and clicked the phone off. As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. School wasn't how I'd prefer to spend my days, but the ghost kid was almost always spotted there. What was his name again? Danny Phantom. _So_ clever. I threw off my heavy purple duvet and shuffled into the bathroom, the cool September air settling around me like a blanket. After doing my makeup, I sorted thorugh my closet, thinking of what to wear. Casual, but just enough black to let people know not to mess with me. Amity didn't need to be anymore complicated than it already was. My only saving grace was Val, and I'm surprised they let her come with me after our last assignment. I was definitely not screwing this up. I pulled a leather jacket over my tank top, and boots over my leggings when my phone buzzed.

_Valerie: You out of the house yet?_

_Sam: On my way_

_Valerie: Bet I can make it there before you_

_Sam: I'm gonna make you eat those words!_

I grinned and shoved my phone back into my pocket, clicking open my car. It was pretty nice, but I think they gave it to me so I wouldn't seem out of place as a high school senior. And as a bonus, it was black. My favorite.

* * *

"I shouldn't have waited for you, now we're both late!" Valerie fumed as we pushed through the double door of our new high school.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. Val can be _so_ melodramatic sometimes. She walked into the front office, flashing that perfect smile and batting her eyes at whoever was at the front desk. I leaned against the doorframe, chewing my gum, wondering how she could get out of doing _anything_ bad. Maybe that's why they put us together, since I seem to mess everything up with my loud combat boots and anything-but-graceful skills. I wandered a minute too long in my mind, because Valerie ushered me out the office, handing me a piece of paper.

"Here's your schedule. Who do you have first period?" She squinted at her schedule. "I can't even pronounce the name of my teacher." I laughed and looked down, eyes scanning the paper.

"Robert Lancer. I think his room is that way." I pointed to the right hallway, which didn't look all that impressive.

"Ugh. I"m pretty sure mine is the other way. See you at lunch?"

"Definitely." We waved and parted ways. I walked down the aisle, a couple of stragglers in the halls. There was no reason for me to rush, I was supposed to be late. It was expected of the new student. Normal. And I was everything but that. I looked at either side of me, trying to find Room 18. I walked along, trying to accept the fact that I'd gotten lost, when something roughly bumped into me. I rubbed my arm and turned to glare at them. The boy had shaggy black hair falling over his face, almost obscuring his sky-blue eyes. But I found it impossible when my eyes honed in on a scar under his left eye. It was miniscule, really. But I'd been trained to look for injuries. More specifically, ones that had been caused by ghosts. And I'm fairly certain no human could make a scar that was that deep of a red. I cleared my throat, to wash out the hostility. Who knows, maybe it had to do with Phantom.

"Sorry." He nodded at me, and kept walking.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm, not wanting a chance like him to slip away. "Uh, do you know where Room 18 is?"

"Oh. Yeah, I do. I'm actually on my way there." His stony expression melted into a smile. "Are you new here?" I nodded. "Weird, they should've showed you around." He shrugged and started walking, motioning me to follow him. "Well, I'm Danny. Welcome to Casper High." He flashed me a grin.

"Samantha. I mean, Sam." I smiled back, wanting desperately to ask about his scar. But who noticed stuff like that? I didn't want to scare him off. Instead, I tried asking him about ghosts. "Isn't this place named after that cartoon ghost?"

"Yeah." Danny chuckled. "Ironic, really. I'm sure you know about our frequent 'visitors'." His use of air quotes made me laugh.

"Ghosts are pretty...unusual." I agreed. "How do they get here anyway?"

"Beats me." He shrugged, a little too innocently. "Here's English." He turned to the left, and I followed him inside. A man at the front of the room, who I assumed must be Mr. Lancer, paused his lecture and turned expectantly at us.

"Mr. Fenton, can you explain why you've been late to class for the third time in a row?" Danny stuttered for a moment, and I stepped up.

"He was just showing me around. I'm the new student, Samantha Manson." I smiled as pleasantly as I could while saying my full name.

"Oh. Ms. Manson. Take a seat. As for you," He looked back over at Danny. "I'll let it slide." Danny nodded hastily and flashed me a smile that said, _I owe you one_, before settling into a seat next to a girl who was wearing more black clothes and eyeliner than me, which was saying something. I slid into a seat near the back, where I wouldn't be noticed as much. Mr. Lancer resumed his speech, but I doodled in my notebook, thoughts back on the ghost boy. I didn't have a clue about where he was, or what he was like, but I knew one thing for sure. I was going to find him.

_Author's Note: So I know I have another story to finish but I'm having writer's block plus this plot bunny has been eating me away. xD Forgive me if it's confusing, my editor hasn't gone through it yet and I really wanted to post it tonight. Reviews, as well as constructive criticism, are appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

I walked into the noisy cafeteria, lunch already in full swing. My stomach growled, its way of saying that it wasn't very happy about the fact that I was kept after class because -her-name-is needed to make sure I didn't "fall behind". I scoffed. I was smarter than the entire student body combined. Scanning the tables, I walked to the front of the cafe, staring at the different lunch lines. As usual, the only thing that looked appetizing was a salad. Valerie didn't seem to be anywhere. Which meant I'd have to eat lunch alone. I was pretty used to it by now, to be honest. I began to walk through the line, when someone next to me tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Sam." He smiled.

"Hey Danny." I was caught a little off guard, he didn't seem to be the type that got salads for lunch. More like pizza. I must've been staring at his tray a little too obviously, and he spoke up first before I could question him.

"This isn't for me." He shook his head at the tray in his hands. "My friend is just too lazy to get up and buy something herself." He chuckled.

"Oh. That-" I was cut off by a boy who seemingly appeared behind Danny, panting.

"Kitty said she wants a yogurt too." He had glossy black hair, and they boy's clothes looked like they were straight out of a '50's movie, totally black and white. Maybe it was on purpose.

"Girls can never decide." Danny rolled his eyes.

"They can too!" I put my hands on my hips, not willing to let him stereotype our entire gender just because of some girl. The raven-haired boy peered at me, not noticing me before.

"W-who's your friend?" He raised a curious eyebrow at me. I was about to introduce myself, but Danny beat me to it.

"This is Sam. She's new here. Oh, and Sam, this is Sidney. But we usually call him Pointdexter." A smirk tugged at Danny's lips, and Sidney-Pointdexter, whatever, shifted his feet as his pale cheeks colored. "Nice to meet you, Sam."

"Wanna come sit at our table?" Danny's eyes brightened as he looked into mine. I thought about it for a moment, but I didn't really have anyone else to sit with except Val, and I'm pretty sure she had a different lunch hour.

"Why not?" I nodded. Danny started walking back to his seat, not bothering to pay for the salad. Sidney followed after us. He settled in next to a girl with...electric blue hair? I blinked my eyes and shook my head. The lack of sleep must've been getting to me. It was the same girl from our English class. Another boy was beside him too, who seemed more interested in his iPhone than joining the lunch conversation. I stood a few feet behind Danny, not exactly sure where to sit. Luckily, he turned around and motioned for me to come closer. "You can sit with Dora." I slid in next to a girl with a sky-blue sweater dress, and long blonde hair braided down her back. She smiled warmly at me.

"Ooh. Who's this, your girlfriend?" The girl sitting next to Danny snickered, a glint in her eyes. I almost choked on a tomato.

"No!" He turned to glare at her.

"Not yet." A boy at the other end of the table with a bit of a southern accent winked at Danny, which caused everyone to laugh but him. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, don't mind them." Dora nudged me, as if she could read my thoughts. "It's just their way of welcoming you."

"Anyway," Danny cleared his throat a little loudly. "Sam, this is Tucker," He nodded to the boy on his left, who was still using his phone.

"What are you even doing?" Sidney looked at the screen. Tucker finally put his phone down and sighed. "Trying to download iOS 7. It's a total pain in the ass."

"That's why I updated my phone at like, midnight." The girl sitting next to Dora rolled her bright green eyes, as if it was completely obvious.

"And that's Kitty." He slid the salad over to the girl, and she pursed her purple lips. "I wanted yogurt, not salad! Didn't Pointdexter tell you?"

"But you sent me to get salad!" Danny frowned back at her, his expression as sour.

"Whatever." She dejectedly picked at her salad, choppy red bangs falling in her eyes.

Danny continued his introductions. "The boy sitting next to her is Johnny, and-"

"He's _my_ boyfriend." Kitty cut him off and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah, that ain't much of her concern." Johnny grinned, and his girlfriend responded by sticking out her tounge.

"They really do bring out the best in each other." Danny sighed.

"Saving the best for last, I'm Ember." The girl next to him spoke up, ponytail swinging.

"Ember...?" I crinkled my eyebrows, finding it hard to believe her parents named her that.

"It's her 'stage name'." Kitty giggled. "Hothead here has a dream of becoming a rockstar."

"Dream come true." Ember corrected. "I'm currently recording an album." She beamed.

"Too bad your manager is a witch." Sidney snapped. He was so quiet, I'd almost forgotten he was sitting here.

"You're only saying that because she stated a fact. You _do_ dress funny." Ember cackled.

"Don't be rude, Ember. What kind of impression do you think you're making on Miss Sam?" Dora chided. I noticed how much older she sounded than the rest of them.

"It's fine, really." I smiled. I wasn't going to turn away a group of people that had genuinely taken a liking to me. And believe me, that hasn't happened in a while.

* * *

I sunk down on my sofa, relieved that my first day of school had gone off without a hitch. True, I didn't get too much information on the ghost boy, but I had fun. And that's what matters in the end, right? Danny's friends had a couple loose ends, but they kept me laughing the entire lunch period. Not to mention in science, when Johnny spilled a beaker of "acid" on Tucker. More importantly, his phone. I tried telling him that I'd seen actual acid, and whatever we had in class was far from it. He went into hysterics anyway. I smiled and went over the rest of the day in my head, when a sharp knocking sound interrupted my thoughts. I groaned. Valerie was already here to get a play-by-play version of my day. I opened the door, and to my surprise, a girl that looked no older than fifteen was at my doorstep.

"You're new here, right? I made you some brownies, sorta like a welcoming present. And by the way, I'm Elle." She smiled sweetly up at me, a red clip in her hair, attempting to brush the bangs away from her eyes. Her color scheme reminded me a bit of Snow White.

"Sam, moved in last week." I returned her smile, inhaling the chocolately scent of the brownies. "Do you wanna come in? It's freezing outside." She thought about this for a second, then walked inside. "Your house is pretty well decorated." Elle nodded at the picture frames decorating my walls. "For someone that just moved in..." She turned to me, her voice curious.

"I like photography, so this didn't feel like home until I put some photos up." I laughed nervously. "I used to have a darkroom in my old house."

"Cool!" Her eyes lit up the same way Danny's had earlier this day. I wonder...

"Do you have a brother that goes to Casper too, by any chance?"

"Nah." She shook her head. "I'm an only child."

"Me too." I smiled and took the plate from her hands, setting it on the kitchen table. She followed me in, paying close attention to whatever I had lying around. She pulled herself up on one of the stools and began eating a brownie.

"If you don't mind me asking, why'd you move here? People usually leave, even though the ghost activity isn't _that_ bad anymore." She rolled her eyes.

"Actually," I paused to take a bite of a brownie myself, which wasn't half-bad. "I moved here because of the ghosts. They're pretty interesting."

"Right? Finally, someone sees this town the way I do." She visibly relaxed, smile broadening. "You're pretty cool, Sam. All the other people on our block are either shut-ins or dicks." I had to laugh at that one.

"Well, I'm pretty glad to have a cute neighbor like you, Elle."

"Do you," She looked around the house. "live alone?"

"Yeah. My parents have some big company in Wisconsin, so they stay there. Besides, I can handle it on my own." I spoke rather fast, Val said I tended to do that when I lied. Especially when I was making one up on the spot. I wasn't prepared for someone to ask me a question like that, let alone visit my house. I decided to find a way to get rid of her, before she could ask anything else that might get me in trouble. "I have a couple friends here. In fact, one is coming over soon." I hoped she'd take the hint.

"Oh, okay." The look on her face made me want to invite her back, but I knew it was for the better. "Maybe I'll see you around school." She smiled and I followed her to the door.

"By the way, thanks for the brownies!" I waved as she walked to her house across the street, a bounce in her step. I smiled to myself, I was blending into Amity Park better than I expected.

* * *

_So, I know this chapter was boring hah. It'll get better soon, I promise! If you're favoriting/following this, then I'd love a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I lay on my bed, trying to focus on my math homework. It wasn't that easy though, because my mind kept drifting off. It was Friday, for God's sake. I should be out doing something fun, not stuffed up in here. My brain shot the idea down, reminding me of the last incident. Everything had to be perfect in Amity, so that nobody suspected anything. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to put it off, just until tomorrow. I zipped up my huge binder and threw it to the side, turning on my phone instead. Sure enough, I had a message waiting for me. The only important one, anyway. The rest was just gossip and who-knows-what-else from Kitty and Ember.

_Valerie: R u free 2nite?_

_Sam: Think so. Y?_

_Valerie: Remember Star and Paulina? Hosting a party_

I wrinkled up my nose at the mention of them. I'd been trying to forget them the entire week. The same way I'd made a couple friends, so had Val. Let's just say she picked the bitchiest girls in school. And coincidentally, they're also the most popular. Shocker, right? I was tempted to shoot back a sarcastic response, but held my thumb back. Valerie was nice enough to my friends in the hallways, so why shouldn't I be nice to hers? Even if I heard them giggling about what a goth-freak I was.

_Sam: Sounds fun :)_

_Valerie: Yay! Party starts in 45 min_

_Valerie: Be there in 30_

_Sam: Ugh. U need to tell me bout this stuff earlier_

_Valerie: Get dressed_

I grinned down at my phone. My first week in a new town, and I already had plans for Friday night. Sure, I'd rather be at my home than Paulina's, but it was a start. I was about to get up and pick out something to wear, when my phone buzzed again.

_Elle: Heard there's a senior party _

_Sam: Guess who's going?_

_Elle: Try not to get drunk ;)_

I was a little surprised that Elle kept up with what the 12th graders. She seemed like the type that had her own things to worry about.

_Sam: How do u know anyway?_

_Elle: I have my ways _

_Sam: Tell me!_

_Elle: And what if I don't?_

_Sam: I won't take any pics 4 u_

_Elle: No fair!_

I grinned, knowing exactly how to push her buttons. We'd developed a bit of a trading system, she was interested in my pictures, and I could never have enough of her cooking. She was sweet enough, and I'd been to her house almost every day of the week. The only thing that troubles me is that she seems to live alone too, blaming her parents' abscence on working late. I would pry, but I have my own secrets that I'm keeping.

_Elle: Fine. My cousin is a senior_

_Sam: Name?_

_Elle: Danny Fenton_

_Sam: Knew he was related 2 u_

_Elle: Ur friend?_

I was about to reply, when my phone buzzed from someone else.

_Valerie: See u in 10_

My mouth formed that perfect 'o' shape, like characters do in cartoons. I abruptly got up, not bothering to text either of them back. It was just a high school party, so fancy, but not _too_ fancy. I settled on a plum dress covered in black lace. I turned around in my mirror, until I was satisfied that what I was picked was eye-catching, but classy. I figured I had around 5 minutes before Val came banging on my door, so I swiped some lipstick on and brushed purple around my eyes. As I was slipping into my leather boots that my best friend approved for parties, the doorbell rung. Right on time. I tripped over my feet for a second, then opened the door, where the devil herself was grinning at me.

"You look dressed to kill." Her eyes had that mischievous glint.

"I probably could." I grinned back.

"Really?" She didn't seem to do anything, but I noticed the unnatural glint in the red of her dress. Don't ask me how, but Val's hunting suit seemed to be an extension of her body. Always there, sometimes I could see the metal glinting in the sun. As for me, I had to be a little more clever as to where I hid my weapons.

"You better believe it." I slid my black bangle up a bit, revealing a silver cuff, seemingly broken up with the neon-green lines running through it. The wrist-ray, my all time favorite gadget.

"Good. Ya never know, someone very special might show up." Valerie hooked her arm through mine and winked at me, so I'm not exactly sure if she was referring to Phantom or Danny.

* * *

"Can we go back now?" I groaned as Valerie was talking to a bunch of girls I didn't know, and didn't want to know anytime soon.

"'Course not! I'm having so much fun!" She smiled at me, but she should've known that that whole 'happiness is contagious' bullshit doesn't work on me. "Oh, c'mon. It isn't _that_ bad."

"It really is." I rolled my eyes, wishing I could go back home, or maybe go to Elle's and eat some pasta.

"Valerie! You made it!" A high-pitched voice squealed. And there she was, Casper's queen bee, floating over to us in a skimpy pink dress that I wouldn't have been caught dead in.

"Hey Paulina." Val trilled. "Oh, hi Star!" Her expression brightened a bit. I didn't care much for the blond either, she was just a dimmed down version of Paulina.

"She's here." The Hispanic didn't even bother to hide the distaste in her voice as she eyed me. I glared back at her.

"Oh, you guys know Sam, right?" Valerie's voice was cool, as if daring them to say something about me. Paulina stayed quiet as we stared at each other, but Star broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Cool outfit." She nodded at me, and I had to give the girl points for trying.

"Yours too." I shifted my feet as Valerie struck up a conversation with Paulina. I could see Star's creamy orange stilettos, dotted with white daisies. Maybe I could find shoes like that in black. Suddenly, a pair of hands slipped over my eyes.

"Guess who?" A silky voice giggled behind me.

"I give up." Frankly, I wasn't giving the guessing much thought, since all my energy was focused on not reflexively punching the girl in the stomach.

"You suck at this game." Her voice dropped a notch as her hands dropped. "It's Kitty."

"Oh!" I sighed with relief as she hooked her arm into mine and smiled at Star.

"You weren't pickin' on her, were ya?" Her voice was light.

"I haven't got the energy." Star fake yawned, and both of them laughed at some inside joke.

"You guys...know each other?" Sure, Kitty dressed pretty provocatively and her tongue was sharper than a knife, but I'd pegged her as being a little too eccentric for the popular crowd.

"Yeah. Johnny's friends with...some blond jock,"

"Dash." Star offered.

"Right, him. Anyway, why would I pass up on having a little fun each weekend?" My eyes darted over to her other hand, but Kitty's thoughts beat mine. "I didn't mean drinking. Dancing is my kind of thing." She tossed her hair.

"We should go dance then!" Star pushed us out onto the floor. The room was pitch-black, save for the dizzying strobe light hanging above our heads.

"Tell me again, how much money does Paulina's family have?" I looked around the huge party, filled with girls in trashy but expensive looking dresses and guys drinking. There didn't seem to be a single table that wasn't sprinkled with glitter. But Kitty and Star simply tittered. Over the music, I barely heard Valerie's voice call my name. Just as I turned my head, something like a bomb shook the entire building. Even as everyone screamed, I could tell it wasn't a normal bomb. Green ectoplasm had already sunk through the wall, dripping just enough to let me know it was there.

_Gosh, I keep writing boring chapters. Sorry for that haha, but hopefully this is enough of a cliffhanger! Double bonus, I was able to update early! Don't just follow/favorite, I'd love a review! c:_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I turned toward the wall, already thinking about what kind of ghost could be outside. As if on cue, something phased through the wall, turning tangible and crashing onto a table.

"Danny Phantom!" Star shrieked beside me. I think Kitty muttered something under her breath too, but Valerie was already beside me, mentally calculating if we should merely watch or strike him. He seemed vulnerable enough, shaking his head in confusion and tilting it towards Star.

"Uh, hi." His voice was raspy, and I had to strain to hear it over the commotion. "If there's any boxes around, could you move them away?" I get to study him, and his voice, for little more than a second before he blurs away again. Phantom's a teenager, no doubt. His snow-white bangs are messy, but you can still see the glow of his green eyes. I wanted to see him again, to memorize every detail of his face, every one of his habits, so I'd know just when it was time. Our instructions had been clear enough. Do whatever we had to do so we'd be able to bring him, except for murder. Frankly, I wasn't sure how you could murder a ghost, but apparently they all had to pass on some time or another. I was jolted out of my thoughts when Valerie shook my shoulder.

"Let's follow him!" She hissed. It was easy for us to slip away unnoticed, back out into the chilly air. The two of us raced to the back lawn, which is the only place he could've gone. My heart sinks as we reach our destination a moment too late, with Phantom already flying back into the night sky, twinkling like a star. Whatever ghost he'd been fighting had escaped as well. "Tough luck." Val groaned next to me. "I haven't been able to use my suit once since we got here!" She crossed her arms and lowered into the grass, relaxing as if we weren't on someone else's private property. I sat down next to her, the mist in the grass tickling my bare legs.

"That was quite an impression for our first party in Amity." I grinned at her.

"Yeah. Ghosts can't let up, can they?"

"Guess not." I rolled my eyes. Then, I got an idea. It was only 9:30. Why let such a perfect night go to waste?

"Hey, Val? You should head home. Our so called party is over anyway."

"And what about you?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Uh, I'll get a ride home with Kitty." I hated lying to my best friend, but I'd rather not have her tag along, which I knew she would if I told her I was going to a _boy's_ house.

"You sure?" I could tell I was wearing her down, since she got up and brushed her dress off.

"I'll be fine." I waved her concerns away, getting up as well and starting to walk off. I turned back at her, grinning. "Oh, I almost forgot. I think this is a perfect chance to use your suit."

I tried to look at nonchalant as possible, ringing the doorbell of his house. Well, mansion was more like it.

"Can I help you?" A redhead with bright aqua eyes opened the door.

"Uh, hi." I shifted my feet. Danny hadn't said anything about an older sister. "I'm one of Danny's friends." Hopefully that was explanation enough for me showing up at her doorstep. To my relief, her eyes softened and she gave me a smile.

"You're Sam, right? Come on in." The girl stepped aside, leading me into a room that looked _way_ to big to be a foyer. I'd seen millions of dollars worth of technology, but luxury was a whole different ballpark for me. My eyes must've widened, because she blushed. "Yeah, our house is pretty big." She led me up to the middle floor, where a lady with red hair just like her daughter's was doing something in the kitchen.

"Jazz, darling, there you are." She straightened up and turned toward us, expression changing as she noticed me. "And who's this?" Her voice was silky smooth, and she seemed a little too young for two children.

"I'm Sam, one of Danny's friends." Her eyes trailed over my dress and I swear she smirked.

"Well, I need Jasmine's help. Danny's room is upstairs." She turned away without sparing me a second glance. I walked up the spiraling staircase, looking at all the family photos on the walls. Danny's dad looked a little more his age than his mom. I got lost in all the pictures, the smiling faces and the sparkling eyes. I let out a yelp of surprise when something tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Sam." Danny grinned devilishly.

"Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Not my fault you were totally stalking my family."

"Not my fault you guys have photos plastered on every available space." I snapped at him, but I was grinning back.

"Fair enough." Danny shrugged. He motioned me to follow him back up the stairs, pointing at each room and naming it. HIs room was at the end of the hall, save for a dark door that I could hear someone's voice from. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, that's just my dad. He's almost always in his office." Danny rolled his eyes before pushing the door open to his room. It was painted navy blue, almost black, and dotted with white. Just like the night sky.

"The walls are beautiful." I breathed.

"Yeah," Danny smiled sheepishly. "I wanna be an astronaunt."

"That's wicked." I nodded and sat on his canopy bed, which swayed slightly as Danny crashed onto it as well.

"Oh, and sorry if my mom was kind of..."

"Bitchy?" I smiled slightly.

"She tends to be."

"You're sister's pretty cool though."

"Unfortunately, she's usually off at college."

"That sucks."

"So, uh, why are you here?" I blushed slightly, having forgotten in the midst of the huge walls.

"Why are there so many ghosts around here?" I popped the question, thinking it was now or never.

"What?" Danny blinked.

"I mean, there has to be a reason they haunt Amity." I spoke faster.

"Oh. Right. Well, I don't exactly know." He chuckled. "But I've seen a bunch of them before, I could even name some." His eyes started twinkling.

"Like...?" I leaned in, wanting nothing more than to get lost in his words. And I did. I noticed the way his eyes brightened when he was talking about some of the nicer ones, how his lips curved when he was describing someone on the worse side. I started chiming in, wanting those eyes to look straight into mine. After all, I wouldn't be a ghost hunter if I didn't know ghosts. We wondered if ghosts ate and drank, if they breathed, if they still remembered how their lives were before. Even though I knew the answers to most of his questions, I still laughed and threw a question back. The minutes ticked by, as I learned more about him, and he dared to ask about things I never told anyone. I yawned, eyes drooping. "It's 11:30. I should get home."

"Yeah, that seems about right." Danny yawned in agreement, laying back on his bed. "You really should come over more often." He grinned at me. I was about to reply, when his cell started ringing. Danny pulled it out and nodded at me. "It's Ember. I bet she'll get a kick out of the fact you're over." He pressed accept, and turned the speaker on.

"Danny?" Ember's voice was shaky, and I could barely recognize it. It sounded like she'd been crying. "There's been an accident."

* * *

_Ooh, cliffhanger! Anyway, I'll probably start updating Sunday nights now, just depends on when I finish. I made a plot decision like right now, without consulting my editor. So don't freak out if I end up re-writing it, but I just wanted to update now. I'd love it if you dropped me a review! c:_


	5. Chapter 5

I knit my eyebrows in confusion as Ember kept talking. "It's Elle. She's-"

"Yeah, I got it. Be right there." Danny said hastily and clicked the phone off, turning towards me. "Uh, you should probably go." But I wasn't about to. My neighbor _had_ said Danny was her cousin. I sat there for a moment, trying to come up with the words, when he got up. "Seriously, I gotta leave too." My mind was swimming as we walked across the hall that seemed to stretch into the darkness. Elle? Hurt? It must've been something bad, judging by Ember's tone. I was determined to tag along with Danny. Coming up with an excuse, I opened my mind to reality again, only to find Danny talking to someone who must've been his father. The man's navy-blue eyes landed on me.

"Ah, so this is Sam. Such a pleasure to finally meet you." He sounded sincere, but in all honestly Danny's dad kinda freaked me out. He just had that creepy presence. Gray hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a sleek black business suit. Which was odd, considering the sky was dark and I couldn't imagine him having to go out anywhere. I shook his hand, giving a slight smile back. "You too, ."

"Now, can I please get going? Dani needs me." Danny cut in impatiently.

"Can I come too?" My cheeks burned as they both turned towards me, confusion etched across their faces. "My neighbor's name is Elle and she said she knew you, so I want to make sure she isn't hurt badly." Danny's face clearly said he thought I shouldn't go, but his dad seemed to be considering it.

"Very well. If Daniel can be careful, then I'm sure he won't mind having you around. Right?"

"Right." Danny sounded a bit resigned, but I didn't care. I might've just met her, but it was hard not to care for a girl as sweet as Elle. "We should get going."

I followed Danny through the pristine white hall, barely saying anything. He stopped at a set of doors that clearly said "No Unauthorized Personnel Beyond This Point". He ignored the sign and pushed through the double doors, and I hesitantly took another step. Danny must've sensed my discomfort, because he turned. "My dad owns some of the stuff in this wing," He explained, voice warmer than it had been since we got here. "so I'm allowed to go through." I was about to ask why they put Elle there, when a woman leaning against a door-frame noticed us. A curtain of dark black hair covered most of her face, but she seemed to be glaring at me.

"If you two are looking for Danielle, she's down the hall, on the room to the left." Danny gave her a thanks and hurried past, not bothering to ask who she was. Judging by her outfit, I was fairly sure she didn't work at the hospital. I had to run to keep up with him, my heels clicking against the linoleum. We walked in through the door, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from gasping. Elle's face looked...green. There was blood -or at least that's what I think it was- caked underneath her fingernails, and she was sitting up on a bed. Her eyes brightened as she saw us.

"Danny! Where've you been? And why'd you bring Sam?" Her voice was weak, but still full of emotion. Ember was at her side, tapping on her phone, and Sidney was sitting next to her.

"Uh, I wanted to see how you were doing." I shuffled my feet nervously, feeling out of place. I shouldn't have been so stupid. Of course someone else would've been watching Elle until Danny got there.

"And you were with Danny because...?" Ember's icy tone startled me, it was the exact opposite of the shaky girl on the phone. Luckily, the boy in question came to my rescue.

"It doesn't matter. How are you feeling?" Danny sat down next to Elle, leaving Ember and I to glare at each other. I finally broke my gaze, looking at Elle instead. She was deep in conversation with Danny, but her eyes were dull and her skin was still that sickly color. I mumbled something about having to go wash my face, considering I was still wearing dark eye-shadow. I sprinted down the hall, wanting to run away from Ember. I hadn't done anything to her, so why'd she hate me so much? I skidded to a halt, after hearing a familiar high-pitched voice outside the bathroom door.

"You're being an idiot." Her voice was flat, but still full of venom. "I don't care, okay? You can't do anything to me anyway." She paused, then took a deep breath as if she were trying her hardest not to yell. "I'm just saying that you should be careful. I know Jazz takes after you in all her psychological interest, but you should pick a different subject. Sam's a smart girl, and she'll figure out sooner than you think." My breath hitched in my throat. Who was Kitty talking to? I was fairly sure she wouldn't talk to Dora or Tucker like that, and she wouldn't be discussing about me with Johnny. She stamped her foot against the ground in frustration. "Stop putting him down like that! You already keep enough secrets. Y'know, I could go tell him everything. Every fucking thing. And no matter what you did to me, it'd be etched in his mind forever," Her tone turned sweet. "and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Kitty clicked the phone off without waiting for a response. I slumped against the wall, thinking her words over. Whoever Kitty was talking too, I better stay away from. It couldn't have been anyone from school. I jumped as I heard her heels clicking, and just narrowly avoided her by ducking into a dark hallway. As my breathing slowed down, I noticed a faint light from the end of the seemingly empty space. I walked towards it with cautious steps. I knew I shouldn't have, but curiosity got the better of me. I finally got close enough to read the letters printed above the bubbling neon-green case. _Ectoranium_. The gears in my head started turning. I've heard that term before. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but I knew that it was deathly dangerous to ghosts. Question is, why would something like that be in a hospital?

* * *

_Gosh, my chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter ahah. My editor's been a little busy lately, so forgive me for mistakes. As always, I'd love a review, bonus points if it's constructive criticism. c:_


End file.
